Fighting, DM's, and Tournies
Spars 1. A character has all right to decline a spar. No one can make you spar. You can't make anyone else spar. Though, as this goes, we are a guild, so at some point in time, you will need to spar someone to prove yourself, This will be on your own time frame and doing. 2. All Spars happen in front of one of the Guardians to avoid conflicts like auto-hitting, god-modding, and using OOC. If one happens while we are not on, we will request the chat log sent to one of us to be posted and read to decide if any faults went on or if it's valid. 3. If a member uses any type of ability not explained in their bio posted then that move is invalid.This also stands in place if in your entrance post going into the spar you do not clarify what powers you have and weapons you carry. We know it sucks, but you could magically break some life saving move that you actually don't have. That isn't fair for your opponent at all and ruins the spar. 4. A spar is a spar. No death blows are allowed in a spar. In Spartacus, they spar, they get injured, but do they die? They don't die until it's a challenge or a DM. We expect you keep to this. This is for practice, not pride. Death Matchs 1. If you are to challenge another character, make sure you challenge them IC with IC reasons. No OOC reasons will be allowed. If you don't like someone in OOC, you can not challenge them. That's silly. 2. The parties of the two challengers can not interfere IC or OOC. The challenge is to be private, yes some may have friends, but the chat log needs to be clear for us. 3. DM's have to be accepted by the person a member is challenging. You can NOT force this on someone, unless you are a Guardian and have brought reasons why to the council. 4. Attacking the person in OOC, gming, or autohitting, will cause a void in the match and could result in discipline to you as a member. 5. Leaving a DM can result in your characters death. You are given a reasonable time span (24 hours) to get back to your opponent with the reasons of leaving. If you know you have time problems and you let us know, we can reschedule the challenge for a later time. But, if you do not comeback to finish, you will be given the option of dying or a second chance. Second chances only occur if it's your first time leaving. 6. All kills most be validated by the GM or someone who judges fights and the council approves. If we suspect any foul intentions, ooc batter, or cheating at the use of excessive blocking, failure to notify your powers and weapons in the first post or the character's bio, it will become invalid. Tournaments 1. Tournaments that take place will be all non-death fights. You may fight until the other is bloody, broken, and unconscious, but you may not kill. A tournament is for the fun of rallying the guild with a chance of a new title or loot. 2. Matches for a tournament are picked at random. If you don't like your opponent, don't complain, just do your best to win. 3. In a tournament, it won't be odd if you end up doing some challenging like things, like fighting not only each other, but other types of beasts. We want to keep tournaments exciting to you. 4. All god modding and autohitting will result in you being disqualified. 5. Matches in a tournament don't take place until both parties are ready. Category:Rules